Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates
by Krysthl-a of the Seven Tones
Summary: After his defeat by the human summoner, Lucius, gets a vision about a young boy from another world and the challenges he will face. So with he final breath he names a baby Percy Jackson the successor to his power. How will the Greek Gods react to this development and how will Percy cope with the power he has been given. Percy x ?. Rated T, may change as the story progresses.
1. The Heir is Chosen

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story that I cooked up over the past Month. I will be coming out with a few other stories, hopefully soon but I don't know since t college classes are hectic. But to those who are reading my other story Nephilim Saga: Renegades of Young Justice. The newest chapter will be coming out soon so don't freak out. Now I know there are several thousand different Percy Jackson crossovers but this will be the first Percy Jackson and Brave Frontier Crossover so I hope to set the bar with a good story. The Pairing for this is undecided so far, but I have it narrowed down to Percy x Thalia or a Percy x Multi depending on what you readers think. So now without further ado here is the first chapter of Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Brave Frontier, They belong to Rick Riordan and Gumi respectively.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Voice inside of head"**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 1: The Heir is Chosen**

Lucius sighed as he felt his power slowly fade away, the human summoner had proven his worth and he could fade into death knowing that humanity wouldn't be hindered by the gods and their schemes.

Before he could die Lucius was assaulted by images of a young child with black hair and ocean green eyes. He saw the destiny that lay before him and couldn't help but feel his heart go out to the young human. So Lucius the God of the Gate made one final decision before his life and power faded from his body.

"I Lucius...God of the Gates...Name this child as the successor to my power...When I leave this world...Good Luck...Percy Jackson...New God of the Gates..." And with that the god once known as Lucius faded from the world known as Grand Gaia.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Sally Jackson was sitting in her hospital bed holding her newborn son. She knew that Poseidon would have been there if it weren't for the ancient laws that he would have been there cooing over their son just as she was. She yawned, giving birth had taken its toll on her and she was exhausted.

The nurse came in and set the newborn down in the crib that they had placed near the new mother after she had finished her rounds of the room she left.

All other occupants of the room were asleep so no one else would witness the event that was about to occur. A white light descended from the sky through the roof of the hospital and down several floors before it came to rest a few inches above the newborn baby. After what could have seemed like an eternity to an outside party the light enveloped the baby in a cocoon of light before dissipating under his skin.

Above the baby's head a few seconds later a small white holographic gate formed before disappearing.

Within the home of the Fates a change took place as a single thread took began glowing with a dim light as tiny white spindles extended like branches. Strangely enough the Three Fates didn't notice the change to this particular string and they wouldn't notice it for a long time.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **(Several Years Later)**

Percy Jackson wasn't having a good day. He wasn't sure if it was the dreams he had been having or the voice that he could hear whispering for him to summon. At that moment a wad of something hit the back of his head.

Dispassionately he turned around and saw the freckled face of Nancy Bobofit. His stare bored into her with such lack of emotion that it make the red haired kleptomaniac shrink back into her seat. A tap to his shoulder brought him back to reality as he looked to his friend Grover Underwood.

The two had struck up a fast friendship when they had met due to being outcasts based on their appearances. Percy had been made fun of when he was younger because of the dark streaks in his black hair that looked purple and the white flecks in his sea green eyes. While Grover looked like he had been through sixth grade several times

"I'm going to kill her."

"Calm down, you don't need another detention." Grover said as he placed a hand on his shoulder as another wad flew into Grover's hair. Percy's head snapped back with a glare that would have killed Nancy several times over.

"Still doesn't mean I don't want to deck her in the face." Percy sighed, he had already gotten told off by her father who was the Headmaster of Yancy Academy that if anything happened on this field trip that he would sentence him to death by after school detentions, it also didn't help that his record was against him.

Bad things happen to him on field trips. Like on his fifth-grade school field trip, when he went to the Saratoga battlefield, where he had an accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. He wasn't aiming for the school bus, but he got expelled anyway.

And before that, at his fourth-grade school, when his class took a behind-the-scenes tour at the Marine World shark pool, he accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and his class took an unplanned swim in one of the tanks.

That brought them around to their current situation. Percy didn't mind school but being trapped on a bus with twenty eight hormonal teenagers entering puberty didn't help anything to say the least. Granted Mr. Brunner, Percy's favorite teacher, was in charge of the trip. Thought that was offset by Ms. Dodds.

She was a tiny lady who was a math teacher from Georgia who always wore a leather jacket and looked mean enough to drive a Harley. Plus she treated Percy like a devil-spawn while Nancy got away with almost everything. So to say that he was a little put off was an understatement.

By now the group being led by Mr. Brunner was gathered around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a sphinx carved on the top, where he stated to tell them that this was grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. He began to tell the class about the carvings on the sides. Percy tried paying attention but the voice decided that this was the time to start talking again.

" _ **Open the Gates. Summon them."**_ The voice echoed through his head repeatedly.

"Will You Shut Up!" Percy shouted a little louder than he should have.

The whole class laughed and Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," He asked. "Did you have a comment?"

Percy felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment. "No sir."

"Perhaps you would like to tell us what this picture represents." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the carvings on the stele; Percy looked at carving and relaxed.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" he answered.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied with his answer. "And he did this because…"

Percy racked his brain trying to remember. "Kronos was the King of the Titans and he didn't trust them because of a prophecy he heard, so he decided to eat them. But his wife fed him a rock after she hid Zeus to trick him. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his father in to throwing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeww!" one of the girls behind him said.

"-Then there was a big fight between the Gods and the Titans," Percy continued. "And the Gods won." This got some snickers from the group.

Behind Percy, Nancy murmured to a friend. "Like we're going to need this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain to us why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner asked with a small smile. "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover chuckled.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, he face was now an interesting shade of red that was brighter than her hair.

Percy shrugged. "I guess because what we learn from school can apply to the real world even if you don't expect it too."

Mr. Brunner smiled. "That's correct Mr. Jackson. To rephrase that excellent answer, what you learn in school, even if other people don't think it would, full credit to you Mr. Jackson. On a happier note, it's lunch time. Ms. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

The class drifted apart once they got outside, the girls holding their stomachs, and the guys were pushing eachother around and acting like doofuses pelting pigeons with crackers.

Percy and Grover headed over and found a seat at the fountain where none of their classmates were hanging around.

"How did you know the answer to Mr. Brunner's question?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, it just sorta came to me…you know?" Percy said digging through his lunch. "I just wish he would lay off on me sometimes. I mean – I know I do well in his class but I'm not a genius."

Grover put his hand on his chin and Percy honestly thought he was going to give him philosophical answer. "Can I have your apple?"

Percy smiled and gave it to him before turning his attention to the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue. He thought of hailing a cab and heading home to his Mom so he could give her a hug and just tell her all his problems. She'd be happy to see him, but she'd also be disappointed in him too. She'd send him right back to Yancy reminding him that he had try to harder, even if it was his sixth school in six years and he was probably going to get kicked out.

He sighed before looking around and saw Mr. Brunner who had parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while reading a paperback novel, a red umbrella stuck up out of the back of his chair making it look like a motorized café table.

Percy scratched his forehead before going to unwrap his sandwich only for Nancy Bobofit and her ugly friends, who had probably gotten tired of stealing from tourists, to appear and dump her half eaten sandwich into Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at Percy and Grover with her crooked teeth. All across her face were orange freckles as if someone had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

" _That's it."_ Percy thought angrily and saw red, just then something roared in his ears and Nancy was in the fountain soaked.

"Percy Pushed Me!" She screeched.

Ms. Dodds seemingly materialized next to Grover and Percy.

Percy could hear some of the kids whispering.

"Did you see–"

"–the water–"

"–like it grabbed her–"

Ms. Dodds went immediately to make sure that Nancy was ok, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop amongst other things. She then turned to Percy with a triumphant look in her eyes as if he'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey – "

"I know," Percy scowled. "A month erasing work books."

Ms. Dodds glared at him.

"Come with me!" She ordered Percy.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I_ pushed her."

Percy stared at him stunned that he was covering for him because he was usually the one protecting Grover from bullies and there was also the fact that Ms. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared so hard at him that his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But – "

" _You. Will. Stay. Here._ "

Grover looked towards Mr. Brunner.

"It's ok man," Percy told Grover patting his shoulder. "Thanks for trying."

Percy saw Nancy smirk and it quickly ended he glared at her.

"Honey," Ms. Dodds barked. " _Now._ "

Percy spared a look at his friend before turning around and saw that Ms. Dodds was already at the top of the museum steps, gesturing impatiently for him to come.

" _When did she get there?"_ he thought, he knew that his brain sometimes fell asleep but this wasn't making any sense and his instincts were screaming at him but he ignored them at the moment and followed her into the museum. Percy started to follow her through the museum and finally caught up to her when they entered the Greek and Roman section.

Except for the two of them the gallery was empty.

Ms. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making weird sounds, that sounded like growling.

Percy's instincts were practically roaring in his ears and the voice wasn't doing anything to help him at the moment.

" _ **Open the gates!"**_ The voice seemed frantic now. _**"Summon them!"**_

Percy shook his head.

"You've been giving us problems honey." She said, after years of constant bullying Percy could hear the malice hiding in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." He said trying for the safe bet he always did when he got in trouble with a teacher.

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think that you would get away with it?"

"I'll try harder ma'am." Percy said attempting to keep his voice even to hide his panic. He had no clue what she was talking about and the vicious look in her eyes was starting to terrify him.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Ma'am I don't…"

"Your time is up," She hissed out.

Then she changed, her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human, she was a shriveled hag with bat wings and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

The voice in his head had become deafening. _**"SUMMON THEM! OPEN THE GATE!"**_

So Percy followed what his instincts told him to do and he thrust his hands out in front of him and he felt something shatter. Suddenly a silver-ish gate materialized in front of him and the doors flung open as a small meteor shot out of the gate and landed on the ground.

The fire dissipated quickly revealing a person with fiery red hair wearing charcoal colored armor. A ragged blue cape hung from his back and resting across his shoulders was a sword as long as he was tall. The top of his head only reached midway up Percy's torso.

The thing that had once been Ms. Dodds stopped in midair for a second before the small human that seemed to be radiating the smell of fire. Not thinking it as a threat she dived towards it only for it to swing its sword cutting through her like a hot knife through butter.

Percy was too stunned to do anything, and could only gape as the bat thing that was once Ms. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She had exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of burning sulfur and a dying screech of evil in the air; Percy shuddered as he still felt the two glowing red eyes watching him.

Now he was alone with a short guy wielding a huge sword that killed his math teacher who turned out to be a freaky bat thing. _"What's next a ninja demigod shows up."_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Across the multiverse several versions of Naruto Uzumaki sneezed.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Who are you?" Percy asked the sword wielder.

The sword wielder smirked. "I'm Vargas, Fencer Vargas, at your service master." Vargas said cheerfully as he bowed in a knightly pose in front of Percy.

"So," Percy drew out trying to wrap his mind around the situation that he was in at the moment. "Where did you come from?"

"You summoned me of course." Vargas smiled until he saw the confused look that Percy was giving him and frowned. "You do understand what that means right?"

"No," Percy shook his head. "All I know is that you popped out of a doorway that appeared out of nowhere and vaporized my math teacher gone bat-lady into golden…dust?" Percy finished slowly looking around for the pile of dust that was once his math teacher only to find nothing.

The sound of squeaking wheels shook Percy from his musings and he looked at Vargas with huge horrified eye. "You Need To Hide!" Percy hissed picking him up looking around frantically for a place to hide him.

Vargas was in a similar state of panic before an idea struck him. "Master, just send me back through the gate and you can summon me later."

"How do I do that?" Percy said as Vargas gave him a blank stare.

"Do whatever you did to summon me!" Vargas shouted and the squeaking got louder.

Percy tried finding the same feeling that he felt before when had first summoned Vargas he moved his arms up and the same gate as before they opened up.

"Summon me once you're alone and I'll try to explain what I understand." Vargas said jumping into the gate which quickly disappeared.

With the squeaking sounding closer than before, so Percy made a mad dash to the entrance of the museum from the gallery.

When he got outside it was raining.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head as a makeshift umbrella. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her unexpected swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!" Percy stared at her incredulously for a moment before asking what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and waked away.

He walked over to and asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at him, so he thought Grover was messing with him.

"Not funny, man," He told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

He saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

Percy went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, do you have a question Mr. Jackson?"

"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **So what did you all think? I will try to follow the canon storyline for the first and second book but it will change after those two.**

 **Also what did you all think of Lucius gifting Percy with his power, he won't be overpowered summoning armies of units from Grand Gaia. He'll only be able to summon seven units, so any suggestions will be appreciated.**

 **Also Lucius's powers will be playing a bigger role once the story gets past the Sea of Monsters.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy? Seriously I would appreciate some feedback even if it's negative review I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can do to improve the story rewrite.**


	2. A Disturbance in Fate

**Ok everyone I'm back with the second installment of Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates.**

 **I'm surprised at how many people have read the story so far. 20 people have read it so I'm happy and blown away that this many people have read this story considering that it's the first in its crossover section.**

 **Reviewer Replies**

 _ **Guest (Guest 1):**_ **I plan on having them that big, but at the moment they're smaller due to being in their first form and Percy using the power of the Gates. Also don't worry it was only for that chapter. Other units like Ice Keep Copra will be the size that they would normally be, so they'll be quite big.**

 _ **Matt:**_ **You're a right and wrong at the same time, he will meet them but they will be either in different circumstances or in a different order as after the Sea of Monsters the storyline is going to change a bit.**

 _ **Guest (Guest 2):**_ **No I'm not going to limit his power to just summoning, it's the only power he has at the moment because his power has just awakened so that's all he can do at the moment. But he will have the power to open the gate just as Lucius did so I might introduce some characters from other series, since I got a few ideas from reading** _ **Fate's Gamble**_ **and** _ **Fate's Gamble: Round Two**_ **by Lupine Horror (Great stories I would suggest you all read them.). The power of the gates is going to make Percy an even bigger player in the Titan War and the Giant War being a maybe at the moment. Those who have read the Heroes of Olympus series will understand what I'm betting at.**

 **Little spoiler to those reading this and that are familiar with Brave Frontier. Percy will be making Disciples, so feel free to comment with your guesses on who you think they will be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Brave Frontier; They belong to Rick Riordan and Gumi respectively.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Voice inside of head"**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 2: Claiming of the Heir**

Tap, tap, tap.

Percy kept tapping his foot on the tiled floor of the classroom. Ever since the incident at the museum something had begun to feel off. Mrs. Kerr – the perky blonde woman who had taken the place of Ms. Dodds was the first thing that alerted him to it, especially when it seemed like no one but he remembered her.

Percy had also sprung several Ms. Dodds references on many of his classmates, thinking that they would trip up some of the students. That only led to them staring at him as if he was psycho. He had almost believed that Ms. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

But Grover wasn't fooling him.

Whenever Percy mentioned Ms. Dodds name to him, he would hesitate, then claim that she did exist. After being friends so long Percy knew he was lying. Something was going on, something had happened at the museum and Percy wanted to know what.

The bell rung and Percy was the first one out of the classroom and was headed to his dorm room. With how nice it was outside most people wouldn't want to be there at the moment.

" _Now would be a good time to summon Vargas."_ He thought as he flew up the steps.

Once he reached his dorm, Percy slammed the door shut, locked it and began feverishly feeling for the feeling that had been there when he had first summoned Vargas.

Percy felt a warm feeling slowly rising up in his chest before it spread throughout his body before releasing out of his now outstretched hands. The same silver door as before appeared in the middle of the room, the doors suddenly burst out ward with a gush of wind.

The gate disappeared in a flash of white and standing in its place was Vargas, the only difference from when Percy first saw him was that Vargas was now as tall as he was.

Percy smiled as Vargas got up from his kneeling position.

"Yo, boss." Vargas smirked as he sheathed his sword over his back.

"Hey Vargas." He said, before he could say anything else a cough broke through the companionable silence. Percy's head turned to notice that there was someone else in his room and sitting on the bed.

The person was slightly taller than Percy and dressed in pitch black armor with silver and gold trimmings with a blue jewel embedded in the chest, behind him was a blue and purple flowing cape. Sheathed at his side was a massive blue sword. Behind the helmeted face that Percy looked at were two glowing blue orbs.

All in all the figure looked a bit like the pictures of the knights in the stories that Percy's Mother had read to him.

Percy gulped as he looked at the figure before his eyes darted over to Vargas who was grinning like Christmas had just come early. "Who are you?" he asked tentatively.

The figure got off the bed, its armor clinking as it moved to face him. The figure quickly got down on one knee, its left armored arm was resting across its chest its right arm was pressed into the carpeted floor.

"I am Xenon, and upon my honor as a knight I pledge myself to be your sword, master." Xenon said, his tone softer than his appearance would suggest.

Percy stood there silently attempting to process what had just happened. Vargas just started laughing before walking over to Xenon. "You had to be formal didn't you Xenon?"

"It is required as a knight, and especially required as a guard of the Royal Family." Xenon said as he stood up.

"Please can one of you explain what's going on?" Percy asked the two knights who were occupying his room.

"Sure." Vargas chirped.

"Certainly." Xenon nodded.

"You're a summoner." Vargas said with a chuckle

"And that is?" Percy let the question hang.

"It means that you are able to bring us from the gate master." Xenon said.

"But why can I do this though." Percy asked

The two shared a look. "I'm not sure," Vargas said scratching his chin. "Most summoners are related to those who traveled from Grand Gaia to Elgaia via Lucius's Gate during the War of The Gods."

Percy felt a headache coming on as his mind swirled with all the information that was being presented to him. He opened his mouth to say something before a knocking at his door silenced all three of them as their heads turned mechanically towards the door.

"Hey Percy are you in there?" It was Grover, Percy panicked before remembering that he could send Vargas and Xenon back. He quickly summoned a gate that the two knights rushed into the gate and disappeared. Percy sighed and opened the door letting Grover in.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

The few months left until school ended were strange and horrible. The freak weather continued which didn't help Percy's mood at all. A thunderstorm blew out the windows of his dorm room one night. A few days later there were clear skies but there were reports of the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the events that Percy's social studies class had to study was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

Even with talking to Vargas and Xenon whenever he could and hanging out with Grover Percy's grades slipped to Fs.

He got into fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.

He got sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

Finally, when his English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him for to him seemed like the millionth time why his grades were falling, he snapped.

And called him an old sot.

He didn't know what it meant, but it sounded good.

After that incident the headmaster sent his mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

For the last remaining weeks of the school year Percy felt homesick. He just wanted to be with his mom in their little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if he had to go to public school and put up with his obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

And yet… there were things that he'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out of his dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. He'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. Percy worried over how he'd survive next year without him.

He'd miss Latin class too, Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that he could do better.

As the exam weeks drew closer Latin was the only test he studied for.

He hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told him, about this subject being life and death to him. Percy didn't know why but after he had summoned Vargas at the museum he had started to believe him.

On the evening of his final, Percy got so frustrated he threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across his room.

"Nice arm." Vargas whistled as the book hit the wall.

"Thanks." Percy grumbled as he scowled at the book on the floor. The words in the book had started swimming off the page, circling around his head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way he was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces with the test being tomorrow. Forget it.

"I still don't get this whole school thing." Vargas said as he pulled his sword out and started sharpening it. "The only school I attended was battle school and I passed that with flying colors for my swordsmanship."

Percy sighed as he rested his head against his desk. Tomorrow was the finals a few days after that was the last day of term.

"It might be a bit more informative if you go and ask your instructor Mr. Brunner. He may have some tips to help you in your studies." Xenon said looking up from the copy of The Legend of King Arthur that he had been reading. The black knight was enamored with the tale.

Percy nodded at Xenon's suggestion. "I guess you're right." Percy leaned back in his chair balancing his pencil on the top of his lip. "I won't be able to summon you guys for a while because of how hectic it's going to be the next few days."

The two knights nodded before Percy sent them back though the gate. He sighed before making his way downstairs to the faculty offices.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Within the realm of the Fates the white thread that had gone unnoticed for so long had grown into a small tree with six branches extending outward with more tendrils extending out from it.

"Very interesting." Clotho said as she picked up the small tree that had once been a string that she had woven herself.

"What is interesting sister?" Lachesis asked before Clotho showed her sister the small pulsating white tree. "Oh, this is very interesting indeed."

"A single thread that grew this much and connects to others and even more look as if they may form. Peculiar, Very Peculiar." Atropos said as she walked over to her sisters and observed the small tree. "Some of the connections are going somewhere though." She pointed to some of the 'branches' that were reaching through what seemed to be small cracks in the air.

"Should we cut it?" Clotho asker her sisters. It was an interesting question, should they destroy it or let it grow and see what would become of it? So many choices.

"I say we destroy it, it could cause us more trouble in the future." Lachesis said.

Clotho sighed. "As much as you might like to destroy it, we are sworn by the ancient laws to not interfere in the maters of mortals unless dictated by their string of fate."

"I agree with you sister." Atropos said. "Despite how it's grown the owner of the thread is still mortal so we must leave it alone for now. The ancient laws dictate it so."

The Fates now mostly on the same page decided to leave the tree alone and take their annual trip to the human world.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Percy sighed as he rested his head on the glass of the Greyhound bus to Manhattan with Grover sitting beside him; his last day at Yancy was just how he had imagined it to be. The positive about it was that he got to see Grover for a while until he had to see Gabe. That brought up an interesting memory of when Percy had told Vargas and Xenon about his past, when they had heard of Gabe; Vargas looked like he wanted to light the bastard on fire and Xenon was practically oozing darkness from his armor.

Percy shook his head and turned his attention to Grover. He had honestly thought that his friend being nervous and fidgety, whenever they left Yancy was because he was worried about getting teased. But there was no one to tease him on the Greyhound.

There was also the fact that for whole bus ride Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers.

Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore and brought up something that he had eavesdropped from the Conversation that he and Mr. Brunner had the night before finals.

"Looking for any Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy confessed to eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before finals.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh…not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy…I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

Percy just stared at his friend, Grover looked like he was going to up and collapse at any moment. "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink before he fished a grubby business card out of his shirt pocket. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on his dyslexic eyes, but he finally made something out that read.

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half-" Percy started before Grover cut him off.

"Don't Say It Aloud!" He yelped "That's my, um…my summer address."

Percy felt his heart sink. Grover had a summer home. It had never occurred to him that his family may have been as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay," He sighed glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

Grover nodded. "Or…or if you need me?"

"Why would I need you?"

Percy mentally berated himself, it came out harsher than he meant it to.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."

All Percy could do at the moment was stare at him. All year long, he'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. He'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without him. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended him.

"Grover," he said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and guided the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and Percy filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks Percy had ever seen.

Seriously the socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right kitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkles like leather, Silver hair tied in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The thing that Percy found weird about them was that they were seemed like they were staring at him with small grins.

Percy looked over to comment on them to Grover only to see his friend's face pale as a ghost with his nose twitching.

"Grover?" Percy shook his friend's shoulder. "Hey, man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird huh? Do you think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver with long blades like shears. He heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," He told Percy. "Come on."

"What?" He looked at Grover as if he was crazy. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!" Grover pried the door open and climbed inside, but Percy stayed behind.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me with their creepy grins. The middle one cut the yarn, and Percy swore that he could hear the snip across all four lanes of traffic.

The one in the middle mouthed something and Percy could swear that she was talking to him and it freaked the hell out of him. Their grins weren't helping at all either.

Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks leaving Percy wondering who they were for, Sasquatch or Godzilla.

The engine of the bus roared to life as the bus driver yanked a big scorched chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The frame of the bus shuddered and out of the corner of his eye Percy saw a glimmer of something jump off the roof before the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everyone Back On Board!"

Once they started going, Percy started feeling really anxious, like a kid on Christmas Eve. It wasn't a bad feeling.

Grover however looked like he just caught the flu. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?" he replied breathlessly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What about them man? They're not like…Ms. Dodds, are they?"

After being friends with Grover for a year Percy could say he could read his friend pretty well. But the expression he gave him was one he hadn't seen before.

"They're worse aren't they," Percy said dejectedly "That would explain the grinning."

If it seemed possible Grover now resembled a piece of paper with how pale he was. "…grinning?" He croaked out before turning to Percy with the most serious look that he had ever seen on his friend's face. "Tell me what you saw."

"The one in the middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn before fore saying something to me."

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might have been crossing himself, but it wasn't. To Percy it seemed older than that.

"You saw her snip the cord?" Percy nodded. "And then she said something to you?"

"Yeah, so" As those words left his mouth Percy realized that it was a lot more serious than he thought.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

""Grover," He said, because he was really starting to scare him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to me, but Percy promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" He asked.

No answer.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

Grover looked at him mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers Percy would like best on his coffin.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"He… must… survive."

Within the small tree that the Fates had left alone a small sliver of consciousness that had been part of a once powerful god who surpassed his Emperor awoke for a few seconds.

"He must survive."

The fragment of Lucius began its search for those who would be his heir's disciples

" **HE MUST SURVIVE!"**

With the last shred of power the fragment could expend, it forced the branches of the tree to extend farther towards the strings of fate that would be his disciples. How many though? Six, six sounded good to him a balance and the number of the elements. With that the fragment of Lucius fell back into its slumber.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Hey everyone what did you think of this chapter?**

 **I was trying to make this chapter more of a character development chapter. Now for those who are more than likely going to ask, yes Lucius still exists, but only as a fragment that exists within the power that was gifted to Percy like a guide of how to use his power. Their relationship is going to be similar to that of Helios and Naruto in Bonesboy's Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy?**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Ok everyone I'm back with the third installment of Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates**

 **Reviewer Replies**

 _ **The Rotzerizer:**_ **Thanks for the review, now as for Percy becoming overpowered, he's going to eventually become a god due to Lucius's influence on him as a baby so it depends on what you think.**

 **cooking samurai: The disciples are going to be a combination of humans and Demigods. As for the summons I have most of his chosen at the moment along with his first two disciples but they are a good idea for the last four.**

 **To those who read the last chapter, yes Percy is going to have six disciples each one will be based off the six unit elements from Brave Frontier. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Light, and Darkness; I already have the Earth and Light Disciples figured out but I wouldn't mind some suggestions on the other four.**

 **Another announcement, this story will have a few minor crossover elements as the story progresses, this chapter will showcase this so I'm giving you all a fair bit of warning. Don't blow up on me because this will tie into the plot later, so be patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Brave Frontier; They belong to Rick Riordan and Gumi respectively.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

" **Lucius Fragment"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Voice inside of head"**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Percy, sighed as he waited at the bus stop for Grover to get out of the bathroom he was sitting on his luggage bored out of his mind. He had been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes, he knew that Grover's bladder acted up when he was nervous but this was ridiculous.

He looked to the road that had been streaming with cars a few moments ago, only to find that the road was now devoid of all the cars that had been there only moments before, and the lot across from him that been empty now had small building that looked a bit like a store he had seen in an old western.

It looked like a name had been painted on the sign near the top of it but it had faded away from either rain or old age and the windows were cracked.

Percy didn't know how but before he realized it he had crossed the road and was at the door of the store with his hand on the doorknob.

" _How the heck did I get here?"_ he thought looking around before the curious side of took over and told him to open the door and look around. Surprisingly enough that's what he did.

The door opened with a creak and Percy found himself surrounded by shelves covered in things that looked absolutely ancient. He thought he saw a skull on one of the shelves, when he stepped forward to get a better look at some of the items on one of the shelves his foot hit an Old Persian rug sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Welcome." An ancient voice said.

Percy gulped as he looked through the holes between the objects on the shelves trying to find the source of the voice.

"Back here kid."

He walked around the one of the many shelves that seemed to be here and found an old man wearing a black suit with white trim who looked like he was in his late forties with short grey hair that was messily swept back, a beard with sideburns and crimson eyes sitting behind a dark wood counter set with what looked like a marble top.

"Uh, what is this place…" Percy asked trailing off when he realized he didn't know the older man's name.

"Well, if you must know. This is Kaleidoscope Curios!" He flung his hand out dramatically. "And I am its illustrious owner known through all parts as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!"

Percy just stared at the man. "What the heck?"

"A long name I know. This is why I have all my customers call me Zelretch." Zelretch smiled jovially and Percy missed the fanged teeth that flashed for a second. "What's your name kid?"

"Percy"

"So what can I do for you today Percy?" He stroked his short beard. "Anything in particular that you're looking for?"

All Percy could do at the moment was shrug he honestly had no clue what was going on or why he even came into this shop.

Zelretch stared at him for a while before closing his eyes and taping his chin. "Hmmm…. I think I know just what you need. One moment please." With that he turned around cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted. "Arcueid, bring out those items we got a week ago!"

There was a yelp before crash sounded from another corner of the store.

"Is that person ok?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Of course," He waved his hand dismissively. "My granddaughter's as sturdy as they come."

Percy just stared at the man. _"What is wrong with this guy?"_

A few moments later a girl around his age walked out from behind one of the shelves carrying two boxes. She had short, golden-blonde hair that falls to her shoulders with a piece sticking up near the front and bright red eyes. She was wearing tight, white sweater and a skirt with black leggings and brown boots.

"This is my granddaughter, Arcueid Brunestud." Zelretch motioned to Arcueid.

Percy gave her a small wave.

Arcueid stared at him for a moment before giving him a smile in return.

Zelretch, who had by now walked around to the other side of the counter and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and whispered, "She's single."

"Eh?" he muttered as his face turned red enough to rival a tomato. Zelretch fell to the floor after that courtesy of Arcueid's foot in his stomach.

"Quit trying to set me up with every boy that comes in here!" She shouted at him before setting the boxes on the counter and facing Percy with a smile. "Sorry about Gramps, he's an idiot."

Percy could only nod as he heard Zelretch groan in pain before a swift kick to the head specially delivered by Arcueid silenced him. "So," Percy hesitantly asked. "…What's in the boxes?"

She smiled before pulling the longer box off the counter and opening it revealing a katana with a navy blue handle and a white sheath with small flowers decorating it.

" _Wow…"_ Percy thought as he reached into the box to pull it out _"it's beautiful."_

As soon as his fingers touched the sheath he thought he heard something.

"… _ **Master…"**_ a small voice asked hopefully. Percy stopped and quickly glanced at Arcueid to see if she reacted to the voice only to see she hadn't reacted.

" _She didn't hear it."_ He thought pulling his hand away from the sword.

"That's a very special sword." Zelretch said startling Percy at how fast he recovered from the kicks. "I'll sell it to you for… fifty dollars; I'll even throw in the other item for free."

Percy bit his lip and mulled it over in his head. _"It's not bad, but I don't have that much with me… I'll try to bargain… it might work."_

"How about twenty five?" He hoped the skills he got selling chocolate out of his room at Yancy.

The older man grinned. "So you're a bargainer hum… well how about forty?"

"Thirty."

Zelretch stroked his beard and looked like he was contemplating it before Arcueid spoke up.

"Thirty five and you work here over the summer." At his puzzled look she elaborated. "Gramps is moving the store to a different location…"

"So if I let you buy the sword for thirty five you also get what's in the other box free and you get a job here. You'll be paid of course." He stroked his small beard. "I think that's a pretty good deal, what do you think?"

It was a win-win situation, He got a job that could help his Mom out and some cool stuff at a bargained price. "It's a deal." He stated putting out his hand which Zelretch shook.

"Write down your number and I'll give you a call whenever we get completely moved into the new store." He gave Percy a piece of paper and a pen where he wrote down his information, after he finished Zelretch gave him the two boxes and Arcueid waved to him as he left with his boxes.

"He's going to be very interesting in the future." Zelretch chuckled before sparing a glance to his granddaughter. "He's even caught your attention eh?"

The older man was sent to the ground once more by a kick from his granddaughter.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Once Percy got back to the bus stop he put the two boxes onto his duffel bag that held most of his clothes. Grover had finally left the bathroom a little bit later and looked extremely relieved that he had waited.

"You ready to go?" Grover asked as he picked up his suit case.

"Yeah." Percy said hoisting his bags over his shoulder and hailing a cab. The ride had been mostly quiet with a few pieces of conversation from Grover asking if he was excited to be going home and to be honest he was but he was dreading it as well.

Surprisingly enough it didn't take long for him to get home which he was grateful for because the silence between him and Grover for part of the ride had been incredibly awkward. Once the cab parked in front of his apartment complex Grove helped him carry his bags to the door before leaving him with another suggestion to call him if I needed anything. Percy accepted if only to calm his friend's nerves before he left.

Percy picked up his bags and headed upstairs to his apartment hoping that by some small miracle that Gabe had left and actually gone to work at the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens.

He didn't have such luck though.

When he opened the door to his apartment Gabe was sitting in the living room looking like a tusk less walrus wearing thrift-store clothes and smoking a cigar and playing cards with his poker buddies.

"Where's my Mom?"

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

" _Bastard."_ Percy thought before his thoughts stopped in their tracks, _"I've been around Vargas too long, I'm starting to pick up his habits."_

"No, I don't have any cash." Percy bit back trying to keep his temper in check.

He raised a greasy eyebrow and Percy could swear he saw the man's nose twitch.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty; got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right Eddie?"

Eddie, the apartment building super, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on Gabe" He said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I _right_?" Gabe repeated a bit more forcefully

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said as he reached into his pocket and fingered his last quarter before flinging it at Gabe where it made contact with the larger man's forehead. "That's all I have, I hope you lose."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" He shouted after Percy. "I wouldn't act so snooty!" Was all the walrus had time to get out before the door slammed shut cutting off anything he would have said.

Percy set his bags on his bed before sitting down on his bed. _"Home sweet home."_ He thought before he pulled out the box that he got with the sword to distract himself from the thoughts that were forming from the smell of Gabe's nasty cologne, cigars, and stale beer.

The box was a slightly bigger than his fist and pitch black. Percy went to pull of the lid but was interrupted by a voice that never failed to melt his fears.

His Mom.

"Percy?" She said opening his door and Percy stuffed the box back into his bag. "Oh, Percy." She pulled him into tight hug. "I can't believe it. You've grove since Christmas!"

Percy smiled as he returned his Mom's hug and revealed her familiar smell of chocolate, licorice and everything else that she sold at the candy shop, as she asked about everything that he hadn't put into his letters to her and if her little boy was alright.

"Hey, Sally – how about some bean dip, huh?" Gabe called from the other room causing Percy to grit his teeth.

" _Should have taken up Vargas and Xenon's offer."_ He thought darkly before turning his attention back to his conversation with his Mom trying to make it seem better than it had partially been. "Until that trip to the museum…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked wide-eyed. "Did something scare you?'

"No Mom." Percy lied through his teeth as he felt his heart sink at the fact that he lied to his Mom.

She pursed her lips and stared at him accepting what he told her for now. "I have a surprise for you" She said after a second. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights – same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

He smiled; it had been too summers since the two of them had been to Montauk. _"Because Gabe said there wasn't enough money."_ He thought.

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled. "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

" _Speak of the Devil and He shall appear."_ Percy thought as he struggled to not summon Vargas and Xenon and set them on Gabe but the look in his Mom's eyes made him stop, be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave, then they'd be out of there.

"I'm on my way honey," she said evenly. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes shrank. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," Sally said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole, sour cream, the works."

The scowl on Gabe's face softened a bit. "So this money for your trip…it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes honey" she said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip…and maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

" _Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week."_ He thought as he opened his mouth. But the look his mom gave him warned him not to make Gabe mad.

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe eyes narrowed as his tiny brain attempted to detect the sarcasm in his statement. "Yeah, whatever," He decided before going back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," his mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about…whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

" _She has the same look Grover did during the bus ride,"_ His Mom's smile returned and she ruffled his hair before heading off to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. _"What's going on?"_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑ A Few Hours Later ๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Percy sighed in content as he stared at the marshmallow that was slowly roasting over the fire as he listened to his Mom tell him about his Dad.

"He was kind, Percy," His Mom said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful, but gentle too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you Percy. He would be so proud."

Percy thought for a second. _"Would he be? Is he like me too? Is he able to summon like I can?"_

"How old was I?" he asked. "I mean…when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But…he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

" _So he never even saw me."_ Percy thought angrily before the feeling of a warm glow and the brief glimpse of a smile. _"No he had to, I won't have that memory if he hadn't."_ He felt a bit better at that thought.

"Are you going to send me away again?" he asked her. "To another boarding school?" His mom pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know honey," her voice was heavy. "I think…I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy regretted those words the minute they came out of his mouth.

His Mom's eyes welled with tears. She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I _have_ to honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal." He said, the notion not bothering him as much as it did before.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe.

"Safe from what?"

She met his eyes and a flood of memories came back to him – all the weird, scary things that ever happened to him, some that he had tried to forget. A man in a black trench coat that had stalked him on the playground that had a single eye under his broad brimmed hat, and even before that he had strangled a snake to death and when his Mom came to pick him up he was playing with it as if it were a scaly rope.

Percy knew that he should tell him Mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, His math teacher that he had turned into dust when he summoned Vargas…Yeah…he should probably tell her that too. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the news would end their trip to Montauk, _"And I don't want that."_

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," his mom said. "They told me it was a mistake. But there's only one other option Percy – the place your father wanted to send you. And I just…I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

" _A summer camp? Why the hell would he want me to go there if he wasn't even going to stay around?"_

"I'm sorry Percy," she looked into her son's eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I – I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp…"

Percy's Mom turned towards the fire and he didn't ask any more questions because by her expression if he asked anymore she would cry.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Later that night Percy had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.

The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He knew that he would be too late. The eagle dived down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes. And Percy screamed, "No!"

With that the scene before him shattered into shards and was replaced by a vast expanse of still water.

"Where the hell am I?"

" **Your mind."** A voice behind him said.

Percy froze and slowly turned around and came face to face with a humanoid figure covered in purple feathers and gold armor with a white circle that was the center of a purple head with huge horns jutting out from the top of its head, a gold spiked halo that started at its shoulders. Stretching out from its back were two massive wings with multicolored feathers and its hands were spindly purple claws.

"Holy crap!" Percy shouted as he fell backwards onto the water.

If it was possible the circle seemed to look put off.

"W-What are you?" Percy stuttered wide-eyed.

" **A god."**

"A god?"

" **Yes"**

"Why the hell are you in my mind then!?" Percy shouted at the figure. "Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not some reincarnated god."

" **You're half right. Origin before his death named you his successor."** It said taping Percy's chest with one of its spindly purple claws. **"You Perseus Jackson have been named the heir to the God of Gates Lucius."**

Percy could only stare at the figure in front of him, trying to process the bomb that had just been dropped, he only had one question. "Who are you then?"

" **I am a fragment of Lucius that he made to guide you in the use of your powers."** It said before its head jerked up for a moment. **"Our meeting must come to an end for you'll be woken up soon."**

And with that everything around Percy dissolved into blackness and he felt like he was falling.

He woke up moments later with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, his mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

" _That's crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer."_ Percy thought but the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise; like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on their cabin door.

Percy's Mom sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain.

But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" Percy's Mom looked at him in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

He was frozen, looking at Grover and he couldn't understand what the hell he was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

Percy was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and he'd understood him perfectly. He was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...

His mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

Percy stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, leaving out the whole summoning people and heir of a god thing. And his mom stared at him, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go! " Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to him. Percy understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet.

There were cloven hooves.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Back within Percy's mind the fragment of Lucius felt himself smile as he saw two gates appear in the heir's mind.

" **Your first two disciples have arrived and will be waiting."** The fragment said as he pulled on his own power to alter the events so they would be sent back far enough so they would meet the heir around the same time. **"It wouldn't do for the heir to have disciples physically older than him…at least for now, but mentally older…that will work better."**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **HELL YEAH! 155 VIEWS! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!**

 ***cough* Sorry, now that I've gotten that out of my system onto important post-chapter stuff.**

 **So yes Zelretch has made an appearance in the story, no I have a reason for this that will reveal itself later in the story. Think of him as a Chekhov's Gun for the story so far.**

 **Now I have poll up for who you want to appear after Percy's first two disciples are revealed next chapter but for a small spoiler since this story has received 155 views.**

 **Percy's first two disciples are going to be Thunder and Water.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy?**


	4. An Heir, Two Knights, A Bull and Dogs

**Hey everyone Krysthl-a and I'm back with the Fourth installment of Percy Jackson: Heir of the Gates**

 **Whooohoo! Two Chapters Posted In Two Days. I Really hope you enjoy this chapter. I am revealing the first two disciples this chapter. This is in honor of The Sword of Summer by Rick Riordan that just recently came out. I can't wait to read it.**

 **Alright before I respond to any reviewers. I'm looking for anyone to make a page on TV tropes for this story since if the Author does it it's considered shameless advertising for their story.**

 **Also I'm looking for suggestions from my readers of those who believe they could do a Reading version of this story or if they could give me a suggestion of people who you, my readers, believe would do a great job of it.**

 **Reviewer Replies**

 _ **Lu Bane Na**_ **: I'm glad I was able to tingle the nostalgia of the game and I'm sorry about what happened to your game, the same thing happened to a friend of mine and his account.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Brave Frontier; They belong to Rick Riordan and Gumi respectively.**

 **Key:**

"Regular talking"

" **Lucius Fragment"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Voice inside of head"**_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **Chapter 4: An Heir, Two Knights, A Bull and Dogs**

The fragment of Lucius stared at the two people in front of him, they could see him but they couldn't see eachother this might help due to the fact that he had used most of his power to pull their spirits from their dying bodies into this realm through the gates. The two of them would make good disciples for…his heir? Was Perseus his heir, he was a fragment of Lucius so essentially he was Lucius just a part of him, that was the reason he addressed himself to Perseus as a god.

" **Since you died in your reality I'm going to have to send you into a new body within this one."** He said turning his attention to the two in front of him.

"No offence big guy, but why the hell did you bring me here, I'm an Assassin not some sort of knight." The one who replied first was the young woman in front of him; she had short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. This was Leone.

The other person there was a young man with Auburn hair and Golden-brown colored eyes. He was wearing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-Shirt and torn blue jeans. This was Shirou Emiya "Why would you want me?"

" **I chose you because you stuck to who you were until the end, despite the odds laid out before you."** He stretched out his hand towards them. **"Will you accept the deal and become my heir's disciple?"**

"Alright I'll take the deal." Leone said with a shrug and rested her hand on the fragment's spindly purple claw; before she disappeared in a flash of light, the gate sending her into the past.

"First of all who are you?" Shirou said steadily his eyes narrowed. "The Age of Gods ended a long time ago so I know you're not a god and the only ones alive are Alaya and Gaia and you're neither of them. So who are you?"

" **I wasn't lying when I said I was a god,"** The fragment explained calmly. **"I am only the fragment of my creator."**

"Who?"

" **I am the only fragment of Lucius the God of the Gate, The Supreme God, The Right Hand of the Heavenly Emperor Karna Masta, the one who orchestrated the deaths of the gods so humanity could grow unhindered."**

"What's the catch? Deals like this always have some sort of fallout for the human in it."

" **You get sent back into a younger body and you'll regain your memories around the time you hit eleven years old, and you help out a kid who is the heir to a god, other than that I have no clue what will happen."**

"You aren't going to make me cull the human race as collateral."

" **No, I'm not."** The fragment said shaking its head.

Shirou stared at the fragment for a moment seeming to mull it over _. "On one hand I'm reborn and can help people, on the other hand I have to help a kid who's the heir of a god and I'm sent into the body of a kid."_ His mind flashed to his sister Illya and her being used by Kirei to summon the Greater Grail. _"I won't let something like that happen to anyone else."_ He thought resolutely. "I accept your proposition." He said grabbing hold of the fragment's claw; he then quickly dispersed into a burst of light.

" _You'll meet your first disciples soon Perseus."_ The fragment thought before he began sleeping to conserve power. He had used up too much bringing the first two disciples into this reality and needed to recover if he was going to bring the other disciples here.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

They tore through the night along country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Percy didn't know how his Mom could see anything, she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, He looked at Grover sitting next to him in the backseat. _"Am I going insane or is Grover wearing some sort of shag-carpet pants."_ Percy wondered. _"Where do I remember this smell from?"_ then it hit him when he remembered one of his many Kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo – Lanolin. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.

"So, you and my Mom…know each other?" Was all Percy could think to say at the moment.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear-view mirror, though there were no cars behind them. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," He added hastily. "I _am_ your friend."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey–"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty _"Blaa-ha-ha!"_

Percy had heard him make that sound before but he'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" He cried.

"What?"

"I'm a _goat_ from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter!"

" _Blaa-ha-ha!_ There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like…Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you _admit_ there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why–"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like it should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I – wait a minute, what do you mean?"

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind them, closer than before. Whatever was chasing them was still on their trail.

"Percy," His Mom said, "There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

Percy's instincts started to scream at this point. "Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

Percy tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, but he was drawing a blank. He knew this wasn't a dream, because he had summoned both Vargas and Xenon and the feeling that had come whenever he summoned them, had been one of the most real things in the world to him. His Mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." His Mom's voice was tight; she was trying for his sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," His Mom begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you?"

"They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me. "

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you. "

"Boys!" His Mom shouted.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and Percy got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We're almost there," She said, ignoring her son's question.

"Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Percy didn't know where there was, but he found himself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. He thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. He felt his limbs go numb from extremely delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill him.

Percy's mind when back to the first time when he summoned Vargas and then when he summoned Xenon. "If I did it again would they be strong enough to stop whatever was coming after us?" Percy thought as the hair rose on the back of his neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and their car exploded.

All Percy remembered was feeling weightless, like he was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. He peeled his forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Percy!" His Mom shouted.

"I'm okay..."

Percy tried to shake off the daze. _"I'm not dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors are wedged in the mud. The roof is cracked open like an eggshell and rain is pouring in."_ He thought, _"Just freaking great!"_ A flash of light illuminated the sky and the culprit of their crash made itself known. _"Lightning."_

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts by a groan next to him. It was Grover, he was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. He shook his furry hip, thinking, _"No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!"_

Then Grover groaned "Food," and he knew there was hope.

"Percy," His Mom said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered. He looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, he saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl and his instincts scream louder.

It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

He swallowed hard. "Who is—"

"Percy," His Mom said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. Percy tried his but it was stuck too, he looked up at the hole on the roof.

"Shit." He thought, the hole was sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" She told him. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?" Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof he saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," She said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward them, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, Percy realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...

"He doesn't want us," His Mom told him. "He wants you."

"Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

Percy stared at her for a moment and amongst the thunder, rain, and his instincts now roaring in the back of his head.

He got mad. Then—mad at his mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward them slowly and deliberately like, like a bull. He gripped the handle of the bag the duffle bag that had what he bought earlier that day and climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."

He scrambled outside dragging, the surprisingly light, Grover from the car, but he wouldn't have gotten far without his Mom helping him carry Grover uphill through the wet waist-high grass. Percy glanced back and for the first time got a clear look at the monster.

He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except bright white Fruit of the Looms. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as Percy's arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

Percy instantly recognized the monster from the first story Mr. Brunner told his class.

He blinked the rain out of his eyes. "That's—"

"Pasiphae's son," His Mom said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.

Percy glanced behind him again.

The bull-man hunched over their car, its massive bovine nose stuck in the in the windows.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shhh," Percy told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

The bull-man then bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

Gabe's comment of not a scratch went through his head at the moment and his hand twitched with the idea of summoning Vargas or Xenon to help.

"Percy," His Mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.

"Shit," He thought. "He smelled us."

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.

The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. His Mom must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

He really didn't want to split up, but he had the gut feeling she was right—it was their only chance. Percy sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on him. It's black eyes glowed with hate and reeking like rotten meat.

The creature lowered its head and charged at him, he felt his instincts roar at him to get away but he held his ground until it started charging at him. Percy held his ground until the last moment where he jumped to the side. The Minotaur stormed past him like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward him this time, toward his Mom, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing at the ground eyeing his Mom, who was now slowly retreating down the hill, back towards the road, trying to lead the Minotaur away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" She yelled to him. "I can't go any farther. Run!" The Minotaur charged at her, she tried to jump out of the way but the Minotaur seemed to have learned his lesson from before and his hand shot out and snatched her by the neck ignoring her struggling.

"Mom!"

She caught his eyes, and managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed its fists around his Mom's neck, and she dissolved before his eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. Then in a blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

"No!" Percy roared. The Minotaur looked at him and raised its head and let out a bellowing roar that lasted for several seconds.

Hundreds of howls responded and within the darkness of the trees nearby pairs of golden eyes were illuminated by the flashes of lightning. They were slowly advancing. In seconds the eyes advanced out of the tree line and their forms were illuminated by the lightning above. They were massive wolf-like creatures…and there were hundreds of them.

Percy's hands twitched with anger and the familiar energy that accompanied his summoning. Behind him two swirls of gold appeared and the forms or Vargas and Xenon came out.

"What do you need boss/milord?" They responded immediately.

"Can you take care of them?" He gestured to the force assembled before them. "And I need one of you to grab Grover." He pointed to his friend in the tall grass.

"Understood." Xenon said as his glowing eyes flashed when he turned around looking menacing in his black armor under the lightning as he strode off towards the approaching creatures.

"I'm guessing, the bull-man is yours boss?" Vargas asked cracking his fingers, noticing the rage in his summoner's eyes. "What happened?"

"It killed my Mom." Percy muttered lowly but Vargas still heard it. His eyes softened in concern for his summoner.

"I know where you're coming from," Vargas said placing a hand on Percy's shoulder before picking up his massive sword with one hand. "Take it down but don't kill yourself doing it, nothing can be accomplished if you're dead." With that Vargas shot off into the crowd of creatures with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Percy took his summon's suggestion and took a breath to clear his mind. Then he stripped off his red rain jacket. "Hey!" He screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward him, shaking its meaty fists.

Percy had an idea but it was stupid and could possible get him killed. He put his back to the big pine tree and waved the red jacket in front of the bull-man, planning to jump out of the way at the last moment. It didn't work out that way though.

The Minotaur charged in fast, its arms held wide to block any attempt to dodge from either side. Time seemed to slow down and all Percy heard was the blood thunder through his ears. _"Can't go left or right,"_ he thought, _"The only way out is up."_ With that his legs tensed and he leaped straight up and kicked off the makeshift kickboard that was the Minotaur's head, turning in midair and landing on its neck. Milliseconds later the Minotaur's head slammed into the tree and jarred Percy momentarily.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake him. Percy locked his arms around its horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in his eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned his nostrils. Sounds from the fight between his two summons and the wolf-like creatures.

The Minotaur shook itself around and bucked like a rodeo bull trying to shake Percy off. It was then that he made a connection. _"He only goes forward!"_

Over by the tree where Xenon apparently set him before just before jumping into the fray was Grover, still groaning about food. The Minotaur wheeled towards him and pawed the ground and got ready to charge him. Percy thought of how it squeezed the life out of his Mom and unadulterated rage flooded his veins filling him up like a high-octane fuel. He wrapped two hands around one of the horns and pulled back with everything he had. The Minotaur tensed and let out a surprised grunt, then – snap! Percy rolled off the Minotaur's back and landed flat on his back in the grass smacking his head off a rock.

He struggled up with blurry vision and looked to his hand; in it was one of the Minotaur's horns a ragged bone weapon that was the size of a knife.

The Minotaur charged and reached out to grab him with one of its large meaty hands.

Without thinking Percy ripped off Neo and ducked under the hand and stabbed the fleshy underside of the arm with the broken horn and ran it along the arm tearing into it before ducking under the Minotaur's other arm and stabbing it right up under its furry ribcage and twisted it in. The Minotaur flailed, clawing at its chest trying to dig out the broken horn, then began to disintegrate.

Not like his Mom, in a golden flash of light, but like crumbling sand blowing away in chunks by the wind, the same was Ms. Dodds had. Then almost all his strength left him but Percy struggled to his feet and staggered towards Grover.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

In the horde of wolf-like creatures Xenon and Vargas stood back to back, Xenon looked better than before with his helmet crest now gold with a sapphire gem in the center and a ball of chained fire in his left and his sword Xentar was wreathed in the same flames that made up his cape. Vargas looked relatively the same except for his sword Dandelga, which was now on fire.

"To think our summoner would be able to defeat it without assistance at such a young age." Xenon chuckled.

Vargas grinned shifting his weight to his back leg, "We can't let him show us up now can we?"

"No, we cannot." Xenon said getting into a stance.

"Brave Burst." The two said in unison swinging their swords.

"ARDENT SOUL SLASH!/INFINITY BURST!" Two voices roared as the field light up in red-orange and blueish-purple flames burning the last of the wolf-like creatures and turning them to golden dust.

Once their attacks finished the two rushed towards their summoner.

He was crying as he picked up his friend calling for his Mom, the two knights looked at eachother before they gently forced open their connection to the gate and disappeared in crimson swirls.

Percy staggered down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse – holding onto Grover, refusing to let him go.

The last thing he remembered was collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.

Both looked down at him, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

With that Percy passed out, but right before he did he heard a voice whisper. _"Oh, master."_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

 **So yeah, Percy's first two disciples are Leone from Akame ga Kill, the anime version since the manga version hasn't died yet, and Shirou Emiya from Fate Stay/Night, who is going to be a fusion between his Unlimited Blade Works self and his Heaven's Field self who I believe are the strongest versions of him. Now if anyone can guess which one is the Thunder Disciple and which one is the Water Disciple, I'll reveal to them one thing about the story they wish to know. Please either post your guess in your review or PM it to me through my account.**

 **So in the immortal words of Atlas and NeonZangetsu….**

… **Review, Would You Kindy?**


End file.
